Abigail
Princess Abigail is a character on Once Upon a Time. She makes her debut in the third episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Anastasia Griffith, and is the Fairytale Land counterpart of Kathryn Nolan. Abigail is based on a character from the Greek myth of Midas. History Prior to her betrothal to Prince Charming, Abigail was engaged to a knight named Frederick. However, Frederick was turned into a gold statue while protecting her father, King Midas. She tried everything to free him of her father's curse, though to no success. ("What Happened to Frederick") Later, Prince Charming slays a dragon that had been terrorizing Midas's kingdom and Midas gives Abigail's hand in marriage as a reward, as well as to unite his and King George's kingdoms. She goes along with it, even though she has no feelings for him. She is next seen riding in a coach with Prince Charming as they make their way through the woods. ("The Shepherd") She is constantly complaining about the bumpy ride and how they should have taken the Troll Road. They come to a tree blocking the road and Prince Charming gets out to help his men move it, but realizes that it's been cut down. Meanwhile, a thief reaches into the coach, steals a package of jewels, and rides off. The princess begins frantically screaming. When Prince Charming hears her cry, he goes after the thief. ("Snow Falls") Some time later, she arrives at George's kingdom and captures Prince Charming as he is running away from George's guards. She reveals that she knows about Snow White and that she, too, is in love someone else. Abigail takes Prince Charming to a spot deep in a forest, a golden statue of a man. Her betrothed, Frederick, was accidentally turned to gold by her father's touch. She tried to break the curse with true love's kiss, but was unsuccessful because the gold kept them apart. Seeing her desperation, Prince Charming offers to help restore her love, by getting the magic waters of Lake Nostros. After Prince Charming successfully defeats the Siren, Abigail pours the water over Frederick's head. He becomes human again and the couple is reunited. As thanks for Prince Charming's selfless act, they provide him with provisions for his journey to find Snow White. However, Abigail warns him of King George's wrath before they part ways. ("What Happened to Frederick") Trivia *In the myth of King Midas, he accidentally turns his daughter to a gold statue, which only can be cured with running water. In some versions, her name was Zoë, Marygold or Marigold. *The name "Abigail" means "father's joy", which King Midas meant when he said she was worth more than gold. *King David of the Bible, alluding to David Nolan, also had a second wife named Abigail. *Her Storybrooke counterpart Kathryn's name refers to the Grimm Brother's tale of Frederick and Catherine. Some of Abigail's scenes allude to the Grimm tale: Thieves rob both women, but the stolen goods are retrieved. Catherine says, "What can't be cured must be endured," and both women accept suffering as it comes their way. Appearances de:Abigail es:Abigail fr:Princesse Abigail pl:Abigail Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Fairytale Land Characters Category:Season One Characters